Petaltail's story: The Darkness From Within
by Echoflame of FireClan
Summary: Petalkit is the kit of Splashlily and Russetheart, born small and unmoving. It is a miracle that she lived, and now she is part of a prophecy. A prophecy about three cats, and the darkness that comes from within. But all she wants is for everything to be perfect and normal, and to become leader, but she may have to throw all her dreams aside for the good of her Clan.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**ALLEGIANCES**

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER: Ivystar(brown and darker brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)**

**DEPUTY: Troutsplash(brown and gray tom with yellow eyes)**

**APPRENTICE: Dovepaw**

**MEDICINE CAT: Echoflight(long furred ginger she-cat with blue-gray eyes)**

**APPRENTICE: Forestpaw(calico she-cat with forest-green eyes)**

**WARRIORS:**

**Eagletalon(dark ginger and brown tabby tom with amber eyes)**

**Bluespots(dark gray she-cat with white spots and yellow eyes)**

**APPRENTICE: Graypaw**

**Darkshade(black tom with silver mittens and blue eyes)**

**Lightpool(cream colored she-cat with bright amber eyes and a white-tipped tail)**

**Owlscreech(large brown tom with blue eyes)**

**APPRENTICE: Ripplepaw**

**Dayrain(long-furred gray and white tom with blue eyes)**

**Silverfrost(petite silver she-cat with white tabby stripes and yellow eyes)**

**Wolfheart(broad-shouldered gray and brown tom with amber eyes)**

**Robinshadow(ginger she-cat with a stubby tail and blue eyes)**

**APPRENTICE: Adderpaw**

**Dawnleaf(pale ginger she-cat with one white paw and pale green eyes)**

**Smokefeather(gray tom with pale blue eyes and fur that sticks up in tufts)**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Dovepaw(white she-cat with silver patches and amber eyes)**

**Graypaw(gray tom with black feet and bright blue eyes**

**Ripplepaw(black she-cat with amber eyes and big paws)**

**Adderpaw(large black tom with green-brown eyes)**

**QUEENS:**

**Marshfang(brown and white bicolored she-cat with brown-green eyes)**

**Splashlily(light gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes)**

**Cloudclaw(white she-cat with long limbs and pink eyes)**

**ELDERS:**

**Boulderstorm(large beige tom with blind gray eyes)**

**Redsparrow(ginger and cream colored tom with amber eyes)**

**Waterleap(long furred white she-cat with gray tabby stripes and blue eyes)**

**This is Petalwish's challenge, which I am doing, and so is Song of Falling Feather's, check her's out too. I think it's out. We just have to write Petaltail's history, and I got some GOOD ideas for you guys. I've been trying to find a lot of conflicts or threats to the cats, and I'm pretty proud of myself for this. I am in the process of writing the first chapter of this story, this is the prologue, so I should probably have the first chapter out later today! Hope you guys like it!**

_"Echoflight!"_

A young tortoiseshell she-cat called her mentor's name in anxiety, springing from the nursery, where she'd gone to check on Splashlily. Echoflight, a pretty ginger she-cat, clambered out of the den, looking exhausted.

"Forestpaw... What is it?"

The younger tortoiseshell's eyes were wide with fright and excitement. "Splashlilly is kitting!"

The older medicine cat was awake immediately, and her blue-gray eyes narrowed. "Go get some raspberry leaves, borage, chamomile, and some juniper berries, and hurry!"

The two medicine cats hared away in opposite directions, Forestpaw back towards the den and Echoflight to the nursery, where the clear sounds of a queen in agony could now be heard.

"Splashlily!"

The gray she-cat lay on her side, heaving with effort for a gasp of air. Cloudclaw stood nearby, nervously glancing over her shoulder, but clearly frightened to move because of her own swollen belly. The only queen who truly looked relaxed was Marshfang, who sat at Splashlily's shoulder cooing calm words, her long tail blocking her own two kits from intruding upon the scene.

Upon Echoflight's arrival, the brown and white she-cat looked up. "Oh look," she mewed to Splashlily, "Echoflight is here, you'll be alright."

Echoflight thanked the older queen quietly, and then said louder, "Cloudclaw, watch Stonekit and Lionkit. Marshfang, go get Russetheart and tell him to get a stick, and hurry back."

"Why? Hurry back, I mean."

"I'm gonna need your help," the ginger she-cat mewed grimly.

At that moment, Forestpaw sprang into the den, holding the required herbs.

"Oh, good, Forestpaw, come here, you've done this before."

Forestpaw swallowed nervously, slipping past Marshfang on her way in. Seconds later, senior warrior Russetheart sprinted through the opening, knocking Forestpaw aside and scattering the herbs.

"Russetheart! Help pick those up!" Echoflight scolded her littermate, lying down next to Splashlily and feeling her belly. "Feels like a lot… Four, maybe."

The pretty queen took a deep gasp and her pupils dilated, and she managed to cough out, "Am… I… going to…. die?"

"Of course not!" Echoflight exclaimed briskly. "I've helped you through two, and you'll get through this one."

"It… might… be… my… last."

"Oh, it will be your last, but you're not dying."

Splashlily suddenly convulsed, and Echoflight gasped. "Russetheart, get a stick! Thick and long, no twigs, you remember. Forestpaw, chamomile!"

As the apprentice eased the plant into the queen's mouth, Echoflight mewed calmly, "So, what does chamomile do?"

Forestpaw groaned. Echoflight had done this during the last kitting too, Marshfang's. "Uh… Calms cats and gives them strength."

"Good, good."

Splashlily gave a desperate yowl as her belly rippled, and Echoflight gasped, "Russetheart! The stick!"

The ginger tom had arrived moments earlier, gasping, and now he pushed the stick towards Forestpaw, who eased it towards Splashlily's mouth.

"You know the drill, just bite down when you feel one coming."

Splashlily, too weak to nod, only groaned as a reply, but froze in the middle, panicked. Forestpaw stepped back quickly, allowing Echoflight to come forward again.

"All right… And… PUSH!"

The first kit slipped onto the moss, wet and shuddering. Echoflight nipped the sac and shoved it towards Russetheart without a word, and he promptly began to lick.

The silver queen heaved again, and the second kit slipped out. Echoflight was at Splashlily's muzzle, looking uncharacteristically nervous, so Forestpaw skidded forward and nipped the sac herself, giving the second kit to Marshfang to lick.

Marshfang's two kits, Lionkit and Stonekit, had tripped out from behind Cloudclaw and were frowning at their mother. "Are you getting a new kit, to replace us?" accused Stonekit, frowning.

Forestpaw hushed them. "Cloudclaw, keep them behind you."

Echoflight lifted her head and scowled at them. Lionkit bowed his ginger head abashedly, but Stonekit lifted his own brown one and frowned. "Is she?"

"Of course not!" hurried Forestpaw, pushing them farther away. "She's just helping with Splashlily's. Now hush, Echoflight needs to concentrate!"

Cloudclaw pushed the kits behind her own white pelt and apologized quietly to Echoflight, but the medicine cat shooed her away, preoccupied with the third kit, who had just slid out.

The sound of splintering wood could be heard, and Forestpaw noticed the stick crack, but the next thing she knew, a mewling kit was at her paws, and she began licking it's fur the other way to warm it.

The fourth kit slid out, and Splashlily relaxed with a great sigh, and Echoflight began licking the last for herself.

When all the kits were warmed, they were let go to go to their mother. The first and the third, a tom and a she-cat latched on and began suckling quickly, but the second and last, a tom and a she-cat lay limply, lifeless.

Echoflight bent to sniff the tom, a long-furred red cat, like his father. Splashlily looked on with anxious eyes, and Russetheart merely watched his paws, barely daring to breathe.

"Dead," Echoflight mewed quietly, and looked up at Forestpaw, who was the closest to the other. Forestpaw felt her heart drop into her throat, and bent to sniff the kit.

It smelled of memories. Days long ago in the nursery with her siblings, warm fur and downy moss and the reassuring smell of milk that curled around and relaxed like a mother's embrace. Alive, but… Dead. The small heart wasn't beating, the skin not warm.

Her eyes pooled with tears, and she whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry, it's…"

A small gasp caught in her throat as the kit moved beneath her. It twitched, it turned, it struggled for air. Without direction, Forestpaw began licking it fiercely, and felt it warm beneath her. The heart started beating again. It was miraculous, impossible, but… Alive.

It found it's way swiftly to it's mother's belly, and began suckling, and Forestpaw looked on in amazement. Russetheart let out a small sob of happiness, and bent and licked his dead son one last time.

"You have three healthy kits," Echoflight mewed, emotionless. Forestpaw knew her like this. She was thinking, dead to the world.

"Do you still feel pain?"

Splashlily shook her head weakly, staring in wonder at her three kits.

"You should name them now," Forestpaw heard herself mewing.

Echoflight gave her an odd look, but Russetheart nodded slowly. "Yes, yes, we should."

The three, a tom and a she-cat, certainly were a handsome bunch. The tom was jet black, and strong; already little muscles rippled under his pelt, and he was large, for a newborn. The first she-cat, in contrast, was pure white, and small gray spots dotted her delicate body, and shifted strangely when she moved.

The third, the one that was dead but wasn't, was light gray, like her mother, with white tabby stripes. She was smaller than her littermates, and suckled calmly.

Russetheart said shakily, "The tom reminds me so much of those birds I would always see as an apprentice on the ShadowClan border. Ravens. I think we should name him Ravenkit."

Splashlily nodded enthusiastically, the strain of kitting overwhelmed by joy. "And the white she-kit with spots, I think we should call her Mistykit, because of the way her pelt ripples. It reminds me of mist."

Russetheart nodded. "Mistykit. That's perfect. And the last… The gray tabby… She looks remarkably like someone I used to know."

His eyes were foggy when he looked up at his mate, and they said together, "Petalflower!"

It was followed by a sad laugh, and Russetheart looked down at the mirror image of his sister. "Petalkit," he murmured. "It's perfect."

"Marshfang?" Lionkit had scrambled out from behind Cloudclaw and was pushing at his mother's paw. "You're not replacing us, are you?"

"Of course not!" Marshfang exclaimed, cuffing the young kit's ear. "Meet your new denmates!"

Stonekit looked concerned. "Are they gonna be irritating?"

"Stonekit! Don't say that!"

"Will they?"

"Of course not. This is Petalkit, Mistykit, and Ravenkit, but don't disturb them. They're not old enough to play yet."

Echoflight didn't hear the rest, as she had slipped out of the nursery and into the den. Forestpaw followed soon after. They both knew that Cloudclaw would most likely kit tomorrow or the day after, and were already exhausted from the battle against ShadowClan and everyone else that had required their services. The two left the new family to revel, and drifted swiftly into slumber.

As Echoflight slipped into sleep, dreams surrounded her, blanketing her conscience.

* * *

She opened her eyes in StarClan, where a cat stood in front of her. She frowned, blinked shook her head.

"Sunstar?"

Her father laughed. "Echoflight. I'm so proud of you. You really are my daughter. But it is not me you are here to see…"

"Who, then?"

"Her."

"Who's her?"

Another cat padded in behind her and cleared her throat. Echoflight whipped around. "Dapplesnow!"

The calico she-cat nodded. "Sunstar, you can not be here for this."

"I would like to stay," the golden tom contradicted.

"This message is for medicine cats only. You have never known that, though you tried, you did not channel the spirit of StarClan."

The dead leader's eyes darkened, but he nodded slowly and padded away, disappearing into the stars.

When they were surely alone, Dapplesnow bowed her head solemnly. "There is a prophecy."

Echoflight pricked her ears. "About the battle?"

Dapplesnow rolled her eyes. "No. That was just a battle, and shush. You're ruining my vibe."

Echoflight concealed a smile.

"Any more interruptions, or are you going to let me continue?" Dapplesnow mewed irritably, but amusement sparked in her amber eyes. Echoflight bowed her head mockingly and mewed, "Please, continue."

"Very well then."

The landscape around them darkened, and the always blue sky swirled into gray, thunder crackling behind them.

Dapplesnow's eyes grew bright, and Echoflight's long fur started whipping about in the wind, though her former mentor's remained perfectly still.

When Dapplesnow spoke, her voice was not her own. It was a collection of ancient voices, both male and female, low and high, grating and tinkly. Dapplesnow's warm amber eyes turned pure white, and she lifted her head.

"Dapplesnow!"

_"The prophecy, Echoflight. This is the prophecy."_

"I don't understand! What is the prophecy?"

Though Dapplesnow's mouth did not move, somewhere in the back of Echoflight's mind, her voice grumbled, _Just shut up and listen! They're trying to tell you!_

Echoflight sealed her lips and pricked her ears, waiting.

_"Dead, then not. Rain, then drought. The battle is not done. Three, but one. Born on nights of the same moon."_

Here, Dapplesnow paused, and the words began to come to life around them. All the greenery shriveled and turn brown, then flourished again, as if in rewind. The clouds above unleashed a furious storm that dried in seconds. The scent of dried blood filled the air, and then the shadows of three cats appeared in front of Echoflight.

The ginger cat gasped and stepped back. One shadow was a little bigger than the others, one a little smaller, the middle one a little darker, more pronounced, the small a little more faded. A full moon appeared above them all.

_"Born on the night of the same moon,"_ Dapplesnow repeated. _"They shall save the Clans, but first they must choose._

_"Cold or light, dull or bright. But this darkness, this battle, comes from the inside."_

And with that, Dapplesnow fell to the ground. Her eyes faded to amber, and her ragged breathing was clearly once again hers.

To shocked to move, Echoflight only stood there until Dapplesnow clambered to her feet, groaning. "Thanks for the help."

"I… I don't understand."

"You're not supposed to. You relay the prophecy to the Three on the day of the last's apprenticeship. They are the ones who will choose who the One is."

Echoflight's blood ran cold, and the first thought to her mind slipped out of her mouth as a question. "Is this another Prophecy of the Three?"

Dapplesnow scoffed. "If this prophecy has a name, it is the Prophecy of Inner Darkness."

"Which inside? I mean... inside where?"

Dapplesnow's glance grew sad. "StarClan. The Three. All the cats in the Clans. This battle is not against the other Clans, but against oneself."

"But… the prophecy… I don't…"

"This prophecy, though given by medicine cats to medicine cats, is not for medicine cats. You must not dabble, Echoflight, or it will all fall apart. You have your own inner darkness to fight. In this battle, it's every cat for herself."

* * *

When the dream faded away and Echoflight woke, her mind spun even more. The words of the prophecy only rang in her head:

_Dead, then not. Rain, then drought._

_The battle is not done. Three, but One._

_Born on nights of the same moon._

_They shall save the Clans, but first they must choose._

_Cold or light, dull or bright._

_But this darkness, this battle, comes from the inside._

* * *

**So there you go! What do you think it means? Some of it is easy and some is impossible unless you read the next few chapters... Hope you guys like it! REVIEW YOU BASTARDS**

**i mean... Review, pretty pretty please! I'll give you gumdrops and cookies! Or a shoutout, or something! Just review!**


	2. Perfect is friendship

**Three reviews, so soon? XD that's great for me!**

**Petalwish: Aww, thanks! And yeah, she's alive… I know that was a bit confusing, but it says:**

**"(…) the kit moved beneath her. It twitched, it turned, it struggled for air. Without direction, Forestpaw began licking it fiercely, and felt it warm beneath her. The heart started beating again. It was miraculous, impossible, but… Alive."**

***whisper*that kit is petalkit!**

**PhsychicEevee0103: Thanks, can't credit myself ENTIRELY, and yup ;) the title kind of gives it away.**

**KatieK101: Glad you enjoyed it! Here's the next installment!**

**And… on to the next chapter!**

_Something hard hit Petalkit in the back, and she fell to the ground with a thud._ The same someone put their paws over her eyes, and crowed, "Guess whoooo?"

"Stonekit! Get off of me, you great lump!" she groaned.

Stonekit purred with her, and rolled off, flicking her pink nose with his long white-tipped tail.

"Aww, but Petalkit, you're so cute!"

Petalkit rolled her eyes and swiped at the irritating tom, who laughed and jumped back, leaving the force of her swipe to send her tumbling over again. He lay down in front of her and made his eyes all big. "Does the baby need her mommy?"

Petalkit growled, pushing herself up and launching herself at Stonekit, who jumped to the side again, plowing into Rosekit on accident, who shoved him off and cuffed his ear.

Petalkit purred, padding up to her. "Thanks," she mewed awkwardly.

"Aww, you'll grow," Rosekit said offhandedly.

"Hey, Petalkit!"

Petalkit turned at the sound of Nightkit's mew, skeptical. "What?"

"Want to play-fight?"

Petalkit frowned, taken aback. "But… You'll win."

Nightkit rolled her amber eyes. "Oh, come on! You're older than me, anyway."

"By a day," Petalkit corrected, stepping forward. "And I'm smaller!"

"I bet you could still beat me," Nightkit goaded. "Come on! I'm bored, and Snowkit won't play with me!"

Snowkit, a pretty white she-cat, opened her mouth, frowning, but Nightkit shoved her own tail into Snowkit's mouth, and her sister spat it out in disgust.

"Okay," Petalkit mewed uncertainly, stepping forward again.

"We should go outside," Nightkit mewed breezily. "Wouldn't want to accidentally hit anyone. Make them uglier than they already are."

In the corner of the nursery, Mistykit shuffled her feet, and Petalkit felt rage swell up inside her, sure that that was directed towards her sister. "You know what, never mind, I don't want to play anymore!"

"No, no, I was… talking about Stonekit!" Nightkit mewed easily. Petalkit frowned.

"You know what, fine, if you're too much of a mouse brain to understand someone trying to… be your friend when you see one, then I don't want to play with you either," the black and white spotted she-cat sniffed, prancing off to Snowkit, who had watched the entire exchange with a bemused expression on her young face.

Beside Petalkit, Rosekit padded up. Petalkit could feel shame and anger emanating from her friend.

"She thinks she's so special, that she can just say whatever she wants to anyone! I wish she wasn't my sister," Rosekit blurted out, then covered her mouth with a gasp. "No, that's…" She let her tail fall. "That's not true, I love her… I just wish she wouldn't be so mean all the time."

"I wish everyone in the world could be nice," Petalkit sighed, flopping down. "And I wish I was normal-sized, and I wish Mistykit's eyes were both blue."

Rosekit frowned and lay down next to her. "Why? Don't you love her?"

Petalkit looked up, aghast. "Of course I do! Why do you say that?"

"Well… If you love her, why are you wishing for her to change?"

"Because then no one would make fun of her!" Slightly disconcerted, she added, "Besides, if you love Nightkit, then why do you wish for her to change?"

Rosekit shrugged, and said matter-of-factly, "Because she's hurting people around her, and she needs to stop."

Petalkit frowned at her friend's wiseness, but said no more about it. Rosekit added, "Besides, if everyone was nice then no one would make fun of Mistykit because of her eyes anyway. And I love her eyes, they're beautiful!"

Petalkit frowned. To say that her sister's eyes, one blue, one amber, weren't perfect felt incredibly rude and stupid. Yet it was just how she felt. If the entire world could be perfect, every cat nice, everycat handsome or pretty, that would be her utopia. Her final goal.

"You know what I want to do?" she mewed suddenly, surprising even herself.

Rosekit cocked her head, and Lionkit sat down suddenly on Petalkit's other side and said conversationally, "Yeah, what?"

Petalkit stared dreamily out of the nursery, where Ivystar could be seen forming patrols, and Troutsplash was standing on her right, ever the faithful deputy.

"Be leader," she mewed absent-mindedly.

Lionkit laughed. "Oh yeah? Well, I bet I want to be leader more!"

Petalkit shook her head solemnly. "No… I mean, to be leader of RiverClan! Lionkit, you'd be my deputy… Or Rosekit, either of you would be great… Everyone in RiverClan would be happy, and there would be plenty of prey, and no battles."

Outside, it had begun to rain. A few drops leaked through the roof, spattering Petalkit's silver fur, and she shivered, curling up tighter.

Lionkit cocked his head. "I'm just a kit, but… It's not that easy."

"It would be, though! If I were leader, I would make everyone be nice!"

Rosekit frowned. "You can't just make people be nice. It's part of their nature… Or at least how they grow up."

"Then everyone would grow up being nice!"

"Why do want everything to be perfect so bad?"

Petalkit slumped down, wilted. "I don't know… Everything would be so much easier."

Lionkit shrugged. "At least things are different when they're not perfect. They're more exciting. And I wouldn't be able to have any enemies if everyone were nice!"

He and Rosekit laughed, but Petalkit was confused. "Do you want an enemy?"

Her two friends paused, and looked at her. "I'm just saying I like it… Not perfect. Perfect's boring anyway."

Petalkit shrugged. "Yeah… I guess."

"You really want to be leader?"

Petalkit stared at the brown and white she-cat. "Of course! Don't you?" Leadership seemed like something every kit would aspire to, every kit would wish to be, standing on that rock, facing other Clans in battle…

"Nah," Rosekit shrugged. "Wouldn't like the pressure." She purred. "Lionkit can be your deputy."

Petalkit nodded solemnly. "Lionkit, you shall be my deputy."

Lionkit gasped in mock indignation. "Why shouldn't I be leader, and you my deputy? I'm older, after all."

"Not even a moon older!" Petalkit gasped in the same tone, then with a gleeful yowl leaped onto his head from his position on the dusty ground.

"Whoever wins gets to be leader!" she cried, battering at his head with small paws. He screeched, and stood up, and she slid onto his back, so that she was hanging there like a baby squirrel. Rosekit giggled, and pushed at her paws.

"Hey, no fair! Who's side are you on?"

Lionkit shook himself, and Petalkit slid onto the floor, laughing. Lionkit collapsed next to her, and Rosekit put a paw on each of their backs, pressing all her small weight down.

"Oof," Lionkit grumbled, and Petalkit squealed. Lionkit stood up abruptly, grunting with effort, and Rosekit toppled over, lying in a brown-and-white heap on Petalkit's other side.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!"

Ivystar's deep voice rang out across the camp, and Petalkit rolled over and scrambled to her feet. Someone behind her, her brother Ravenkit bumped her, mewing, "Let me through, I want to see!"

Petalkit and Lionkit parted to let the larger tom escape the confines of the nursery. Mistykit came up between them before they could huddle together again and mewed quietly, "What do you think is happening?"

"Probably Dovepaw's ceremony," Rosekit mewed matter-of-factly, as Petalkit mewed excitedly, "Want to find out?"

Mistykit looked uncertain. "We're not supposed to leave the nursery."

Petalkit rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. We're just supporting our Clanmates as they… do whatever's happening!"

"It's Dovepaw's warrior ceremony."

"Don't you want to find out? Maybe it's something exciting!"

Rosekit flicked Petalkit's ear with her tail, but the small kit ignored her friend. "It's not like sneaking out of camp. Lighten up, Misty!"

"Don't call me Misty," her sister said quietly, but she allowed Petalkit to drag her out of the warm nursery and into the clearing. Lionkit and Stonekit already sat at the edge, behind their mother, Marshfang.

"Rosekit, come along!" called Rosekit's mother, Cloudclaw, and Rosekit gave Petalkit an apologetic glance and padded off to join her sisters and her father, Wolfheart.

"Petalkit, Mistykit, come here! You know you're not supposed to be out of the nursery," called Splashlily reproachfully, but there was an amused gleam in her eye, and she spoke with slight nostalgia, as if remembering better days. Petalkit purred and nudged Mistykit over towards their mother. Ravenkit gave them a haughty glance, then a laugh and cuffed Petalkit's ear. Petalkit purred and bunched her muscles, ready to jump on him, but Splashlily cleared her throat meaningfully and the two relaxed, abashed.

"Remember, this isn't about you," Splashlily reprimanded.

Petalkit licked her chest fur, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Sorry," Ravenkit echoed. Splashlily seemed to be biting back a laugh. "Don't be two ashamed, all kits do it. Just hush, listen to Ivystar!"

The brown tabby had stepped up to speak, looking regal in the fading light of the day. Dovepaw sat at the front of the group of cats, her fur standing on end in excitement. Petalkit could just see her amber eyes glinting in the last rays of sunlight.

"Dovepaw, step forward."

I want to be there, Petalkit thought. Looking just like Ivystar does now. Like a leader. Someone afraid of nothing. Ivystar's green eyes were kind but stern, caring yet cautious. They always knew what to do and brimmed with tears at the fall of any warrior. In Petalkit's eyes, she was the perfect leader, yet her Clan was wrought with mean words and impure hearts. How did she do it? She seemed to be such a good leader. She ruled RiverClan with wise words.

Maybe Rosekit and Lionkit were right. Maybe it's not that easy.

"Dovepaw, step forward."

The white apprentice complied, bowing her head, her tail twitching from side to side.

"Troutsplash tells me that you have proven yourself loyal and worthy of your warrior name. In this case… It is time for your warrior ceremony.

"I, Ivystar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The headstrong apprentice had never looked so scared. Her knees shook and her fur trembled, but her voice was strong and confident when she confirmed, "I do."

Ivystar smiled. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dovepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dovesong. StarClan honors your independence and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Ivystar lay her muzzle on Dovesong's head, and the new warrior licked her shoulder. The cats around them erupted into cheers of "Dovesong! Dovesong!"

"Dovesong, Dovesong!" Petalkit yowled with enthusiasm, exercising her little lungs to the fullest. Mistykit's yowl was barely over a whisper, but happiness shone in her mismatched eyes. Ravenkit, on the other hand, was as loud as the apprentices, if not louder. He had grown much and was one of the largest kits in the nursery.

The three's father, Russetheart, came over, smiling at them. Petalkit couldn't help but notice his muzzle, gray with age. He wasn't a young warrior at all, but even the thought of him retiring to the elder's den seemed impossible. He was her father. He was always, unshakably, stubbornly, there. The elder's den was too small to contain him.

He cuffed her ear affectionately, disrupting her muse. She purred at him and batted at his stomach.

"You're all getting so big!" he exclaimed, a dry edge to his big voice, like he was about to cough. "Petalkit, you're so strong-"

Petalkit rolled her eyes, but felt something warm rise in her throat anyway.

"-and Mistykit, you're so pretty, just like your mother-"

Mistykit ducked her head and blinked several times.

"-and Ravenkit!"

Russetheart's only son beamed self-importantly, and Petalkit snorted and shoved him. The black tom tripped to the side, but his sister's push only knocked him off balance, and he purred, taking a swipe at her ear. He missed.

"Slow?" she taunted.

"Petalkit," Russetheart scolded, "Don't make fun of your brother! As I was saying… You're getting so big!"

Petalkit kicked at a stone, but even that couldn't diminish her spirit. Lionkit was motioning to her from the mouth of the nursery, and Rosekit stood next to him, narrowing and widening her eyes rapidly and obviously.

"When I'm a warrior, I'll be giant!"

"Uh… Splashlily? I'm feeling a little tired, Mom… I think I'm gonna turn in early."

Her mother smiled, blinking big blue eyes. "Of course, Petalkit. Get a good night's sleep!"

. . .

Later that evening, after the sun had set completely and all the kits were supposed to be sleeping, Lionkit, Rosekit, and Petalkit were awake, crouched at the entrance to the nursery, staring at the stars.

"I bet that star is Petalflower," Petalkit whispered, pointing with her tail.

"How do you know?"

"It's brighter than the others. It's smiling at me."

"Stars don't smile, mousebrain."

"I didn't mean smiling, smiling, just… Happy."

"Who's Petalflower, again?"

"Jeez, Lionkit, how clueless do you get?"

"Sorry for not knowing everything about-"

"Guys, don't argue! That's stupid. Petalflower is Splashlily's sister, my kin. She's dead."

"Are you named after her?"

Petalkit nodded silently. Lionkit looked slightly awed.

"That's cool. I'm not named after anyone."

"Except lions."

"What are lions, anyway?"

Lionkit looked thrilled that she had asked. "Lions are these giant cats from a long time ago, when there were only the three Clans-LionClan, TigerClan, and CheetahClan."

"Is that right?"

"I'm positive! Anyway, Lions were the biggest of cats. They had manes-"

"What are manes?"

"Rosekit! Just let me talk! Manes are like a… uh, circle of fur around your head."

"But you don't have a mane."

"Well… No. I'm not a lion."

"Then why did Marshfang name you Lion?"

"Maybe because he's the same color."

"How would you know what color lions are?"

Petalkit shrugged. "I don't. That's just a reason to name someone after something."

"Well… Yeah. And I have a little mane, see-"

"I have no idea why Cloudclaw named me after roses-I've seen them, and I look nothing like them!"

Lionkit prodded her. "Maybe because you're so thorny!" he teased. Rosekit swatted him.

"Maybe there are different colors of roses," Petalkit offered.

"Brown and white ones?"

"Maybe."

"Huh."

"Some names are obvious, you know-Snowkit because of her pelt-it looks like snow."

"You've never seen snow."

"I have… I was really little, but I remember it… You guys were born around the time it all melted-"

"Well, what did it look like?"

"It was sparkly, and white. Some of it was hard and some of it was fluffy. I don't remember much."

"Anyway… And Nightkit, because she's black with the white spots, which are like stars… The night sky."

"Hmm. I guess Ravenkit is because of ravens."

"You've seen ravens?"

"In the fresh-kill pile, yeah."

"How'd you know what it was called?"

"I asked, Lionkit."

"Guys, don't start arguing."

"And Mistykit because her pelt is like mist."

"You've seen mist?"

"Lionkit!" Rosekit and Petalkit growled in unison. Behind them, Ravenkit and Nightkit shifted simultaneously, and Lionkit scowled at the two she-cats, who shrugged meekly, giggling into their paws.

"What about Stonekit, though?" Petalkit mewed when she was sure everyone but them was sound asleep.

"What about him?"

"Well, why is his name Stonekit? His pelt is brown."

"And stones are gray."

"Yes, Rosekit, I know what color stones are. Mama named him after Boulderstorm."

"Huh?"

"Our dad?"

"Oh… Yeah. But… His name isn't Boulder."

"A stone and a boulder are kind of the same thing, and besides, Mama thought of Boulderstorm because Stonekit has the same 'physique.'"

"What's physique?"

"No idea."

Behind them, someone groaned. They whirled around guiltily, and spotted Cloudclaw with her white head raised, her pink eyes eyeing them groggily.

"Hi, Mom," Rosekit mewed shamelessly.

"Kits… What are you doing… You back to sleep."

"We never were asleep," Lionkit whispered, but no one heard it but Petalkit, who smiled at him. The three obligingly crept into their own nests, and eyed each other. The moon hit each of their heads just right, making their eyes light up. In Lionkit's direction, his amber eyes gleamed with warmth and amusement, Rosekit's pale green with wiseness beyond her age and kindness, and Petalkit's own deep blue, with innocence and adventure.

The moon moved in the sky, or something happened; a cloud covered part of it? Either way the light shifted. Half still illuminated Petalkit, and another ray shown upon Snowkit. The white kit snorted and rolled over, mewling slightly. Rosekit giggled. Beside Snowkit, Nightkit shifted, the small movement only detectable by her signature white spots; her black pelt completely disappeared into the lack of light.

Beside Lionkit, his own little beam moved to his brother, Stonekit, making his dull brown fur gleam. Now that Petalkit thought about it, she could see the resemblance between the headstrong kit and his father-Stonekit had the same muscle set as Boulderstorm, and his face had the same regal yet blunt features.

Lionkit, Rosekit, and Petalkit all met eyes, and Petalkit whispered, "Best friends forever?"

Rosekit purred, and Lionkit nodded. Amber met blue, and Petalkit felt something strange in her belly, like a butterfly flapping it's wings, brushing her insides ever so slightly. "Best friends forever."

If only they had known then how short it would last.

**Oh, snap! What's gonna happen? Any guesses on Petalkit's future mate? XD I have to say, though, I have some good twists for this story. I'm pretty proud of myself for some of these ideas.**

**Next chapter will probably be something of a filler, but I have a lot of characters whom I need to develop their personality. So, see you(hopefully) soon!**

**Review! I CAN NOT STRESS HOW IMPORTANT IT IS THAT YOU REVIEW!**

**Petalwish, how do you do it? Like two hundred reviews per story? How? arrgh! XD**


	3. Diseases, Races, and Giant Changes

**As I promised, this chapter is a total filler… But something important will happen, and besides, there are personalities I need to clarify on! Don't kill me, I'll have another chapter soon.**

**reply to reviews**

**minimint12: Aww, thanks! I appreciate that, it means a lot to me.**

**frame game(Guest): Let me make it clear now: Please, no flames. Also, technically, your review didn't even count as a flame-you were just being impertinent. I don't understand your need to cuss on a story that has nothing to do with you and has done nothing to provoke you. I think. Anyway, thanks for the review! ^.^ (insert sarcastic facial expression)**

**Petalwish: Well… kinda. And what twist do you mean? The moonbeams?**

**Anyway… I know how totally stereotypical it is that the kit named Nightkit is mean, but I created her appearance before I created her name. I love the name Nightkit, it really has nothing to do with her personality… Or does it? Is it an omen?**

**Ehn, I'm just messing with you guys. You'll have to wait and see! ;)**

**I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Duh.**

Petalkit's paw hit Rosekit hard in the nose, and the bicolored she-kit toppled over. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Petalkit apologized. "I'm training!"

"For what?" mewed Nightkit obnoxiously, padding up as if she owned the world.

"Since when was it your business, anyway?" retorted Petalkit. To her satisfaction, Nightkit's snide reply was interrupted by a bout of hacking coughs, but when the coughs did not let up, her pleasure was replaced quickly by guilt and concern.

Snowkit poked her sister lightly, clearly frightened. "Nightkit, are you okay?"

Through coughs, Nightkit choked out, "Fine… Just swallowed… a bit of dust."

The coughing let up, but by that time Cloudclaw had hurried over. "Who was coughing?"

"Nightkit," Rosekit mewed matter-of-factly, only her eyes reflecting concern for her sister's health.

"I'm fine!" Nightkit insisted, only to be betrayed by more coughs.

"Oh, really?"

"She said she just swallowed some dust," Snowkit said loudly, but Cloudclaw waved her off. "Are you sure you're all right, Nightkit?"

"I'm fine," Nightkit insisted. Cloudclaw laid a tail on her forehead. "You feel warm."

"'Cause I was just playing!" She broke off again into coughs.

"Snowkit?"

The white kit looked up at her mother slightly sulkily. "Huh?"

"Go get Echoflight."

Snowkit bowed her head and scampered away, returning moments later with the ginger medicine cat, whom Petalkit had only met once. Echoflight scared her, to say the least.

"What is it?" she demanded in her big voice that rolled over the entire camp whether she was yowling or whispering.

"It's Nightkit. She's coughing, and I'm afraid she's got a fever."

Echoflight nodded, examining the black and white kit, who was looking more pitiful than ever. Petalkit found herself a little frightened; in her time in the nursery, Nightkit had been nothing but boastful and annoying, yet now she might even die.

She voiced this thought to Mistykit, who stood next to her. The white speckled she-kit was a bit more practical, and told her sister quietly, "Of course not. It's probably just a cough."

Echoflight nodded, and Petalkit didn't realize she was acknowledging Mistykit's mew until the medicine cat said, "Mistykit, you're absolutely right… But in case it is greencough-"

Cloudclaw gasped.

"-we should probably move you to the medicine den. If it gets worse, or turns into whitecough, we won't be able to move you because your physical state will be too fragile. Besides, we don't want to other kits catching it. You'll cause an epidemic."

Rosekit looked concerned, but completely at ease with the medicine cat's blunt way of talking-probably because it matched her own.

"Do you think it is greencough?" Lionkit asked Echoflight nervously. Stonekit stood behind him, his amber eyes flashing with a grudging concern.

Echoflight shrugged. "Maybe. Nothing we can't treat. We have a good supply of catmint, she'll be fine. We just don't want it to escalate."

Cloudclaw was still looking absurdly anxious, and Echoflight rolled her eyes and said dryly, "She'll live, honey. Forestpaw?"

Nightkit padded feebly out of the nursery after the calico apprentice showed up, the medicine cats escorting their patient to a nest in the medicine den.

Silence sat and circled the nursery for a while after the three left. Cloudclaw looked absolutely beside herself, with Marshfang quietly rolling her eyes up to the cieling and back down to Petalkit, whom at she would then wink. Splashlily was quietly comforting Cloudclaw, assuring the white queen that her little darling would be fine.

Later, to Lionkit, Petalkit said quietly, "It's weird not having Nightkit here."

Lionkit nodded. "I know what you mean. It's… quieter."

"Not exactly, though," Petalkit mewed pensively. "It's more… peaceful. Or…"

"Boring?" remarked Rosekit dryly from across the nursery. Petalkit frowned. "No, not boring, it's…"

But Rosekit was right. Without Nightkit in the nursery… Nothing was happening. It was boring.

"Wow. You're right," she mewed dismally.

"Who would have thought Nightkit was a key factor to our entertainment?" Rosekit mewed glumly, padding over to them.

"Hmm?"

Three heads turned in sync-golden, gray, and brown and white, to meet Snowkit's amber eyes.

"I said," Rosekit said quietly, "Who would have thought Nightkit was a key factor-"

"I know what you said," the white kit interrupted, her tone slightly irritated, "I just don't understand why you're talking like an elder."

Rosekit blinked, undeterred. "That's how I always talk."

Snowkit narrowed her eyes, clearly not fully satisfied with that explanation. "No matter what you said, you were still making fun of my sister."

"Not really… I just said I never would have thought she'd have an impact on our lives."

For a moment Snowkit stared at the bicolored she-cat with a bemused expression on her face, before shaking her head distinctively and saying haughtily, "What are you guys doing?"

Lionkit shrugged. "Nothing."

"Oh." Snowkit gave a tiny little sigh and stared away at the opening of the nursery. Petalkit shifted awkwardly for a moment, then mumbled, "Do you guys want to play a game?"

Lionkit nodded slowly, and Rosekit chirped, "Sure!" in an extremely false tone of voice.

Snowkit kept looking away.

"You too, Snowkit."

The white she-kit turned with false surprise. "Oh, me? Really? All right… If you insist."

Petalkit turned towards the other two, and muttered, "So, what are we playing?"

"I don't care," Snowkit said breathily, flicking her tail. "You decide."

With her back towards the other kit, Rosekit rolled her eyes and made gagging motions, before saying loudly, "How about Hunt The Fox?"

Snowkit eyed her white pelt warily. Hunt The Fox could be a messy game, and she clearly didn't want to soil her pelt. "All right," she said slowly, at least seeming genuine. "I can always just clean myself right up!" she mewed brightly.

Perhaps Rosekit had voiced her suggestion a bit too loudly, as Stonekit and Ravenkit came trotting right over. "Are you guys playing Hunt The Fox?" butted in Stonekit annoyingly.

The tip of Petalkit's tail twitched. "Yeah."

Ravenkit pushed past the dull brown tom, adding, "So, can we play?"

Snowkit was watching Stonekit and didn't seem like she was about to respond; she probably didn't care. Rosekit shrugged, and Lionkit purred at his brother and said, "Yeah, sure!"

Petalkit sighed. "Of course."

Ravenkit puffed out his chest. "Who's the fox, then?"

"Not you," Lionkit said hastily, eyeing the large kit. Ravenkit had taken to begging Russetheart for brief fighting lessons whenever the senior warrior had free time on his paws, even though the russet warrior insisted that hunting would be more useful as an apprentice. Ravenkit was learning fast, and his bulk certainly didn't hurt.

Ravenkit shrugged. "Fine. I'll be chasing, then."

"Is that any better?" Rosekit whispered across to Petalkit, who smiled nervously.

"But who's the fox?" Snowkit pressed, joining the conversation.

Sullenly, Stonekit mewed, "I'll be the fox, I guess." Snowkit squealed, as if this were a frighteningly exciting piece of information. Petalkit rolled her eyes. "Whatever… We'll give you a five second head start."

Stonekit eyed Ravenkit, with long legs, and Rosekit, who was speedy and slender. "Ten."

"Ten," Petalkit conceded. "Go!"

Snowkit counted aloud for them, Lionkit joining in half-heartedly every three numbers or so. When the dramatic kit shouted out victoriously, "Ten!" the whole group sprang after the dusty brown kit, who had sprinted out of the nursery.

Ravenkit and Rosekit quickly took the lead, but Ravenkit was mostly muscle, not stamina. He slowed after a few moments, and Lionkit surpassed him, Snowkit keeping her own respectable pace and Petalkit at the end, struggling with her shorter legs. Somehow, she made it to right next to Ravenkit, and she could hear him grunting and straining with the effort to move his body forwards fast enough. She smirked, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, and gave a little burst of speed, calling over her shoulder, "Maybe you should practice this with Russetheart!"

Her little turbo boost allowed her to pass Snowkit, who actually stopped straight in awe when she saw the gray tabby ahead of her. Petalkit wasn't sure whether or not to feel triumphant or insulted, but she went with the former.

Lionkit had begun to slow, but it was clear that it was out of leisure and certainty that he wouldn't win, not because he was growing tired. Feeling the fluttery feeling in her ribcage again, she sped up, catching up to her golden-furred friend.

"How can you not be catching Rosekit?" she called teasingly, through labored breathing. He glanced back at her, a look of pleasant surprise on his face.

"What do you mean? She's fast."

As he spoke, Stonekit came pelting past him, ruffling the fur on both of their muzzles. Rosekit came haring after him less than a second afterward, and by the look on Stonekit's face, it was only sheer terror that kept him ahead of the slender she-kit.

Lionkit and Petalkit both skidded to a halt, and turned to go the other direction, passing Snowkit and Ravenkit once more. Petalkit noticed Snowkit giving her a pouty look the second time Petalkit passed her by, but Petalkit ignored it.

In between gasping breaths-her energy had well run out by now, and she was trying not to appear like she couldn't handle the sprint-she wheezed out, "You're older than her."

He shrugged(while running-a remarkable feat) and said, "Not by much." He suddenly skidded to a halt, but it didn't seem to be because of the fact that in front of them, Rosekit had tackled an exhausted Stonekit and was now standing on his back. He looked shocked, like he had just remembered something important.

"I am older than her!" he gasped. Petalkit came to a gentler stop and wheeled around, sitting down in front of him.

She giggled. "O-kay… And…?"

"Today, I'm six moons old-me and Stonekit both!"

The realization came crashing down on her like a rockslide. "Oh my StarClan-I can't believe I forgot! Your ceremony, it's today!"

He shook his head, sitting up. "I can't believe I forgot either. I mean, Marshfang never even mentioned it to me-it completely slipped my mind! I have to go remind Stonekit." He padded over to his brother and tugged Rosekit off of him. Petalkit could hear him explaining his excitement to his brother, to which Stonekit gaped for a moment, then responded arrogantly, "I know."

Petalkit bristled, wordlessly scowling at him. Behind her, Marshfang purred slightly, and Petalkit jumped, not expecting the older queen to be at her shoulder.

"They just remembered, didn't they?" she rasped.

Petalkit shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah." And, before she could seal her lips: "Why didn't you remind them?"

Marshfang did not reprimand Petalkit for rudeness, which she appreciated. Instead she looked as if she'd expected that question. "No need to get them worked up more. I've had kits before; I know the drill."

The only response Petalkit could muster was a small, 'Oh.'

Lionkit and Stonekit skidded up to Petalkit. Stonekit's dull brown fur was ruffled-with excitement or irritation, Petalkit couldn't tell. His eyes swooped up to meet Marshfang's and he hissed, a nervous tinge to his voice, "Why didn't you remind us?"

"Oh, look, you're all ready." Marshfang gave the top of Lionkit's head a quick lick, then smoothed down Stonekit's fur. "Quick, Ivystar will be calling a Clan meeting soon!"

Lionkit and Stonekit eyed each other with a little gasp, then settled themselves down, licking their fur furiously. Marshfang eyed Petalkit out of the corner of her eye and whispered, "And that is how you mother."

Petalkit purred.

Barely a heartbeat later, Ivystar's voice drowned the clearing in ringing authority. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather here to hear my words."

The Clan converged slowly around her, chatting amongst themselves. Troutsplash sat near the brown tabby she-cat, ever the faithful and stoic deputy.

A sudden thought drifted through Petalkit's mind. _Maybe, now that Dovesong's a warrior, I'll get to be Troutsplash's apprentice!_

He would be the perfect mentor. He was the silent type, but always did everything perfectly, from his battle skills to his hunting techniques. He obeyed the Clan leader without hesitation and always adhered strictly to the warrior code. He would be a perfect tutor in the ways of the warrior.

"Lionkit, Stonekit… Step forward." Ivystar's voice interrupted her exciting thoughts, and Petalkit shot Lionkit a speedy encouraging smile before scrambling over to Rosekit to watch.

"Stonekit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stonepaw. Your mentor will be Owlscreech. I know he will do all he can, to the best of his ability, to teach you the ways of the warrior."

Owlscreech, a dusky brown tom with kind blue eyes, stepped forward. He was a giant, terrific at fighting but not such as stealth, and would be a great mentor. Petalkit grunted, but the genuine joy in Stonekit's blue eyes did not allow her to be jealous of him… Not today.

"Lionkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Bluespots. I know she will do all she can, to the best of her abilty, to teach you the ways of the warrior."

_Bluespots!_ She and her brother Eagletalon were the most senior cats in the Clan, and she had famously saved Ivystar's life from a pack of dogs when the leader had been only deputy and had broken her leg.

"Lucky!" she enthused to Lionpaw a few minutes later, when another sudden realization crossed her mind. She voiced it to Lionpaw and Mistykit. "When do you think me and Mistykit and Ravenkit's ceremony is? We were all born within the same moon."

Snowkit padded up, smiling at Lionpaw, and joined in on the conversation. "And me, Nightkit, and Rosekit were all born just a day after you," she added obnoxiously.

Petalkit sighed. "I know. So… Do you think we'll have our ceremonies on the same day, or you'll get them a day later?"

_That_ got under her fur. She bristled, and spat out, "It would be ridiculous not to do them on the same day. They're just wasting daylight while they could be taking advantage of another able body and able mind."

"_Three_ able bodies and able minds," Petalkit muttered, but if Snowkit heard she gave no indication except flashing Petalkit a dirty look and flouncing away a couple tail-lengths. Petalkit rolled her eyes and turned to Lionpaw. "Can you believe her?"

But her golden-furred friend wasn't even paying attention to her. Stonekit had jerked his attention away a few minutes ago, and kept rolling his eyes and saying sarcastic things like he was already a warrior. He noticed her staring at him, smiled sweetly, and said, "Oh… Were you trying to talk to him?"

"Lionpaw, Lionpaw!" Snowkit mewed loudly, nudging at his shoulder. He turned to her with an interested look on his face. "Yes, Snowkit?"

"Lionpaw… I was _trying_ to…"

"Not now, Petalkit, Snowkit was already talking to me."

"Oh… Okay."

Mistykit's mismatched eyes watched her walk away in defeat. Not even Rosekit was here to share in her upset and explain exactly what her odd little sister was thinking.

**That didn't turn out to be as much of a filler as I'd thought… Huh! I've started this thing where every weekend I'm going to update EVERY SINGLE ONE of my stories. I don't think it will work out, but, hey, what the heck? I tweaked the apprentice ceremony a bit because this story's pretty far in the future, did anyone notice?**

**REVIEW, please!**


End file.
